A reinforcing bar binding machine is configured to feed a wire for binding reinforcing bars from a wire reel accommodated in a binding machine main body and to feed the same to a guide part provided at a tip portion of the binding machine main body by a wire feeding means. The wire is curled by a curling mechanism of the guide part and is fed around reinforcing bars positioned at an inner side of the guide part with being curled so that the wire is wound around the reinforcing bars into a loop shape. Then, the reinforcing bar binding machine is configured to cut the wire by a wire cutting mechanism and to twist one side of the loop-shaped wire by a pair of hooks of a wire twisting device, thereby binding the reinforcing bars. Like this, the guide part of the reinforcing bar binding machine is provided with the curling mechanism configured to curl and feed the wire.
The guide part of the reinforcing bar binding machine is provided with three components, i.e., a guiding part configured to guide feeding of the wire from the wire reel, a cutting part of the wire cutting mechanism for cutting the wire after a predetermined length of the wire is fed, and a curl guide configured to bend the wire fed from the wire cutting mechanism, which are sequentially arranged in order (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The three components of the guide part have a function of a guide member for curling the wire, and configure the curling mechanism.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2010-001070